<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выручай комната by carey_b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188304">Выручай комната</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b'>carey_b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лэнс находился на очередном дежурстве вместе с Аллурой и наткнулся на Кита в одном из заброшенных кабинетов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выручай комната</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я знаю, что персонажи получились весьма ООС-ными. Я пыталась этого избежать, но распределение на факультеты решило всё за меня. Написано на месяц клэнса и приурочено к неделе посвященной Гарри Поттеру. <br/>https://vk.com/wall-82981998_3687<br/>Эти прелестные арты легли в основу сцены в середине и распределения на факультеты. Так что спасибо за них Dessa-nya, они чудесны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнс облокотился о стену в подземелье и перевёл дыхание. Он спешил на зельеварение как мог. Огибал большие скопления учеников и изворачивался всевозможными способами, стараясь никого не задеть и не привлечь к себе ненужное внимание. <br/>Его позорная игра во вчерашнем матче добавила в копилку подколов от товарищей еще несколько шуток. Он попал. Казалось бы, все прекрасно, но он попал в своего загонщика. Замечательным, сильным ударом отбил ногой бладжер и сбил игрока с метлы. Вместо Кита, в которого метил. <br/>Лэнс не мог похвастаться стопроцентной меткостью в отбивании бладжеров. Он всё-таки больше квалифицировался на квоффлах и защите ворот, чем на блаждерах. Но факт оставался фактом, он лишил свою команду опытного загонщика, и они могли проиграть, если бы не Гарри, который выцарапал снитч из-под носа у Малфоя. <br/>Лэнс нетерпеливо постукивал носком ботинка по полу, высматривая Ханка, задержавшегося на завтраке. Его лучший друг провёл в лазарете всю ночь. Макклейн чувствовал вину и не стал подгонять того с едой, молча удалился под тихие смешки от стола Рейвенкло. <br/>Пидж показала ему большой палец в знак поддержки, поправила очки на переносице и улыбнулась. Лэнс попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но заметил взгляд Аллуры, сидевшей рядом, и стушевался. Он ссутулился, стараясь стать незаметнее, поправил мантию и выскочил из столовой, чуть не сбив Кинкейда по пути. Бросив тихое «Извини», Лэнс скрылся в коридоре, ведущем к подземельям. <br/>Через пару дней все забудут о его оплошности. В конце концов, он отбил достаточное количество квоффлов в матче и заслужил немного лучшего отношения к себе. <br/>– Клянусь, не видел ничего смешнее.<br/>Лэнс внутренне скривился. Лотор, Кит и Драко стояли прямо напротив него. И Макклейн не мог не заметить, к кому прикован взгляд белобрысого. <br/>Лотор доставал его с завидным постоянством, в то время как Кит перестал реагировать на его колкости совсем. Лэнса это не то чтобы сильно тревожило. Жить без препирательств с Когане было скучно, но он это как-нибудь переживёт. Наверное.<br/>Постоянство, определенно, входило в лучшие качества Лэнса. Он регулярно посещал тренировки, ходил на свидания: удачные и не очень. Не уставал приглашать понравившихся ему девчонок на обеды и игры. И препирался с Китом. Пожалуй, для Лэнса это лучшая часть дня. Время, когда он мог сказать маллету, что у него ужасная причёска, и что нет ничего хуже Кита в маггловской одежде. Он скучал по тем временам, когда Когане кривил губы и выдавал прелестные ругательства на безобидные шутки Лэнса. <br/>Злость на Кита и его очередные загоны свернулась в груди, дремала и набиралась сил для следующего решающего матча между вечными соперниками. По крайней мере, Макклейн на это надеялся.<br/>Заметив пристальный взгляд на себе, Лотор усмехнулся и толкнул Кита в плечо, привлекая внимание. <br/>– Кит в твоих кольцах, как свой, Макклейн – мячи залетают без сопротивления.<br/>Смех Слизеринцев эхом отдавался от стен подземелья. Гриффиндорцев, помимо Лэнса, в коридоре не было. Они никогда не спускались раньше времени, если на это не было веских причин. <br/>Лэнс сложил руки на груди, но на шутку не отреагировал. Только сузил глаза, прожигая взглядом макушку Когане, стоявшего к нему спиной.  Малфой усмехнулся и приобнял Кита за плечи, разворачивая к нему лицом. <br/>– Лэнс, тебе стоит играть за Слизерин, ты ловко вышибаешь Гриффиндорцев. <br/>Лицо Кита оставалось непроницаемым, он даже не улыбнулся на шутки друзей. Когане дёрнул плечом, скидывая руку Малфоя. Взгляд застыл чуть выше плеча Лэнса, смотреть на него он явно не планировал. <br/>Лотор, раздосадованный молчанием Лэнса, сделал шаг вперёд, вставая перед Когане. Они могли продолжать так до бесконечности. <br/>– В чём дело, Макклейн? – он растягивал гласные продолжая кривить губы в усмешке. – Без группы поддержки отвечать не собираешься?<br/>Видит Мерлин, Лэнс сдерживался из последних сил, не желая нарваться на отработку или, того хуже, на минус из очков Гриффиндора. Но терпеть долго не получилось, пусть Кит и дальше его игнорирует, Макклейн молчать не собирался. <br/>– Лэнс! – звонкий голос Аллуры застал его врасплох. Он растерял весь былой запал и просто выпустил воздух из лёгких, вместо ответа на колкости Лотора. <br/>– Аллура, рад тебя видеть.  <br/>Лэнс выпрямился и заулыбался, стараясь вести себя естественно и не выглядеть <i>слишком </i>радостно. <br/>– Хорошо выглядишь.<br/>– Спасибо, –  щеки Аллуры слегка порозовели, она отвела прядь волос за ухо и остановилась поблизости от Лэнса. – Мы сегодня вечером должны патрулировать коридоры вместе. Профессор Макгонагалл изменила расписание. <br/>Аллура выудила из сумки втрое сложенную бумагу и передала её Лэнсу. <br/>– Вот. Встретимся после отбоя? <br/>– Ага, встретимся после отбоя.<br/>Аллура улыбнулась шире, помахала рукой на прощание и вернулась к Пидж, которая стояла в конце коридора. Лэнс махнул и ей, заслужив улыбку и хитрый прищур в ответ.<br/>Пидж недолюбливала слизеринцев и старалась не пересекаться с ними лишний раз. Оставаясь от них на расстоянии, было больше шансов избежать стычки. Лэнс понимал, почему она не подошла ближе. <br/>– Безответная любовь, – Лотор не упустил возможности поддеть Лэнса, в очередной раз надавив на больное.<br/>Да, он признался Аллуре на прошлое рождество и получил от ворот поворот. Да, он был в неё влюблён. <i><b>Был.</b></i> <br/>По независящим от Лэнса причинам, добрая половина Хогвартса знала о его признании. Он всего лишь хотел впечатлить Аллуру, а не потешить слизеринских выскочек. Кто знал, что они окажутся в том же месте, в то же время. Презрительный взгляд Кита, преследовал Лэнса в кошмарах ещё очень долго. <br/>С тех пор прошло много времени, и они с Аллурой сумели стать неплохими друзьями. Пидж приводила Аллуру с собой на каждую встречу в выручай-комнате на восьмом этаже, и они все стали ближе.<br/>Лэнс больше не вздрагивал от прикосновений Аллуры, сердце не ёкало, и он даже перестал красоваться, стоило ей появиться в поле его зрения. Они несколько раз попали в пару в маггловской игре и неплохо с ней справились. Надрав задницу всезнайкам Ханку и Пидж.<br/>– Лотор, – голос прозвучал как-то устало, по крайней мере, так показалось Лэнсу. Он прикрыл глаза, стоя вполоборота к слизеринцам.  – Оставь меня в покое. <br/>– Ооо, Макклейн, ты так долго молчал, что я решил, что услышу достойный ответ от такого мусора, как ты, но…<br/>– Хватит, – голос Кита заставил Лэнса обернуться, их взгляды на секунду встретились.<br/>Макклейн нахмурился, проследив за медленно разворачивающимся к нему спиной Когане. <br/>– Снейп.<br/>В конце коридора действительно стоял Снейп, о чем-то разговаривающий с остановившей его Гермионой. Рон и Гарри неловко топтались рядом, явно не зная, куда себя деть. Оставлять подругу наедине с нелюбимым профессором они не решались, но и находиться с ним больше положенного не хотели. <br/>Часть их потока уже стояла возле кабинета зельеварения и Лэнс чувствовал себя немного лучше.<br/>– Ох, я так наелся, дружище, – Ханк закинул руку Лэнсу на плечо и притянул к себе в захвате, – подарок за подарком, чувак. Я выспался в лазарете, а потом наелся от души. Спасибо. <br/>Ханк действительно выглядел отдохнувшим. Мадам Помфри сращивала кости за столь короткий срок, что ей ничего не стоило подлатать небольшие ушибы Ханка. <br/>– Рад, что ты в порядке. <br/>Лэнс улыбнулся и втянул Ханка в объятья, громко смеясь. Облегчение волной накатило от слов лучшего друга, и он не мог не развеселиться. Улыбка не сходила с лица, и даже всегда хмурый Кинкейд слегка улыбнулся. <br/>– Лээээнс, – Ханк обернулся в сторону компании слизеринцев, которые всё еще смотрели в их направлении, – я так и не поздравил тебя с отличной игрой вчера. <br/>– Отличной? – от тона голоса Лотора Малфой фыркнул, пряча улыбку за кашлем, – купи очки Гаррет, игру твоего друга сложно назвать отличной. <br/>– Ты так здорово отбил квоффл Когане в самом конце, чувак, я так тобой горжусь. <br/>Ханк уткнулся ему в плечо имитируя плач, кулак левой руки приложил к груди. <br/>– Мне больше понравился твой финт ногой, дружище, – Гарри обнял его с другой стороны повиснув на плече, – Малфой так засмотрелся, что не увидел снитч прямо возле его головы. <br/>Гриффиндорцы засмеялись, Лэнс скосил взгляд в конец коридора и увидел одну Гермиону, всё еще разговаривающую со Снейпом, в их сторону они не смотрели. <br/>Гарри и Рон стояли рядом с ним. Тепло расползалось в груди и лёгкий румянец окрасил щеки Лэнса. Он знал, что друзья хотели его приободрить после утра, полного нападок остальных. <br/>– Это единственное, что спасло тебя, Поттер. <br/>– Твоя заинтересованность ногами Лэнса? <br/>– Кого вообще интересует Макклейн, все девчонки разбегаются завидев его.<br/>Лотор сложил руки на груди и гадко усмехнулся, наблюдая за краснотой, расползающейся по шее и лицу Лэнса.<br/>– Лотор, – губа у Кита разбита, поэтому улыбка вышла какой-то злой, – просто заткнись.<br/>Лэнс поперхнулся воздухом и позволил себе, наконец, посмотреть на Когане. Он стоял, облокотившись спиной о стену и сложив руки на груди. На Лэнса он не смотрел, они обменивались напряженными взглядами со слизеринским принцем. Напряжение в воздухе можно было пощупать рукой, и Макклейн испугался, что эти двое подерутся прямо в коридоре, но вовремя подошедший Снейп одним взглядом дал понять, что шутки закончились и пора начинать занятие.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лэнс постукивал кончиком пальца по столу, от напряжения свело скулы. Он понятия не имел, чем Снейп руководствовался, выбирая пары для совместного проекта. Зелье такой сложности без помощи Ханка Лэнс сварить не способен. Позориться, прося помощи у своего партнёра, он не хотел. Единственное, что ему оставалось – наблюдать за Гермионой, которой в пару достался Невилл, ей явно приходилось в разы хуже, чем ему. Кит хотя бы знал толк в зельях.<br/>– Прекрати, – Когане прижал ладонь Лэнса к столу рукой, потянувшись за учебником, – почитай, если не знаешь, что делать.<br/>Лэнс ощутимо вздрогнул и надеялся, что Кит не заметил краску стыда на ушах. Он отдернул руку и поспешно открыл учебник, листая страницы в поисках инструкции.<br/>– Я знаю, что делать, – Лэнс огрызался скорее по привычке, чем действительно хотел спорить. Он всё ещё не отошёл от стычки в коридоре.<br/>– Как скажешь.<br/>Нога Лэнса под столом жила собственной жизнью. Он отбивал ритм известной маггловской кантри-песни, пока не почувствовал на своей ноге руку Кита, прижимающую ту к полу.<br/>– Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, я наложу на тебя петрификус, – Лэнс подпрыгнул от неожиданности и пискнул, прикрывая ладонью рот. Снейп удостоил его мимолётным взглядом, возвращаясь обратно к чтению сданных недавно эссе.<br/>– Отвали, Когане, – Лэнс набрал полную грудь воздуха и наклонился к Киту, – я не могу перестать нервничать рядом с тобой, это всё твоя вина, знаешь ли, если бы ты не…<br/>Кит мягко улыбался, помешивая зелье пятнадцать раз по часовой стрелке, и Лэнс осёкся. Он никогда не видел этой улыбки прежде, и сердце предательски сжалось в груди от щемящей тоски. Макклейн ненавидел ощущать себя так.<br/>– Если бы я что?<br/>– Ничего, – Лэнс обиженно надулся и сел на место, стараясь лишний раз не дёргаться. Не хватало, чтобы Кит снова начал лапать его без причины.<br/>Лэнс листал учебник без особого интереса, он знал, что Кит и так справлялся с задачей. Он свое дело выполнил: нарезал мелко корень асфодели и перетёр в порошок листья горячительного дерева. Больше от него ничего не требовалось. Единственное, что ему оставалось – это наблюдать за Китом.<br/>– Увидел что-то интересное?<br/>– Ты снова со мной разговариваешь?<br/>Лэнс ненавидел отвечать вопросом на вопрос, но это волновало его сейчас больше всего.<br/>– Когда я с тобой <i><br/>  <b>не</b><br/></i> разговаривал?<br/>– Всю последнюю неделю, Когане.<br/>Щеки Лэнса горели, но он не отводил взгляда от Кита, который, судя по его лицу, старался сдержать улыбку.<br/>– Не было такого.<br/>– Я нёс тебя на руках, Когане, у нас был момент связи, – Лэнс поднял руки наверх, показывая,  как именно он нёс Кита, – после того, как гремучая ива чуть не убила тебя, а потом ты перестал меня замечать.<br/>Лэнс сложил руки на груди и возмущенно смотрел на Кита.<br/>– Не помню такого, значит, не было.<br/>Возмущенный выдох вырвался из груди Макклейна, но под напряженным взглядом Снейпа он стушевался и до конца пары больше не разговаривал.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Время патрулирования настало слишком быстро. Лэнс со всех ног бежал на второй этаж к кабинету Макгонагалл. По пути он встретил несколько девочек – одногодок Пидж. На его широкую улыбку и неприкрытую лесть они лишь улыбались и ускоряли шаг.<br/>Ноги остановились, как только Лэнс заметил Аллуру, ждущую его возле кабинета. Лэнс упёрся руками в колени и попытался отдышаться. Он пробежал половину замка за шесть с половиной минут и выглядел, мягко говоря, не очень. Волосы растрепались, а щеки раскраснелись. Макклейн рвано дышал через рот, форменная рубашка выбилась из-за ремня, а галстук съехал набок.<br/>– Аллура, – Лэнс помахал девушке рукой, привлекая к себе внимание, – давно ждёшь?<br/>– Нет, я только пришла, – она смущалась каждый раз, стоило им остаться наедине, и этот не был исключением. – Пошли?<br/>– Ага.<br/>Лэнс закинул руки за голову и, бодро присвистывая, шёл на шаг впереди Аллуры. Он молился Мерлину, чтобы они не встретили никого за дежурство, Макклейн валился с ног от усталости. Эмоциональный стресс пережитого дня грозил ему обмороком в конце обхода.<br/>Поведение Когане вводило Лэнса в замешательство. Его бросало из крайности в крайность. В последнее время он игнорировал его чаще, чем хотелось бы. Не считая сегодняшней сдвоенной пары, они вообще не разговаривали, не обменивались колкостями и не контактировали. Гремучая ива чуть не убила Кита, а в его лице и единственного достойного соперника.<br/>На одном из ночных дежурств Лэнс подслушал разговор Когане с профессором Широгане, из которого узнал, что отец Кита маггл. Он честно не собирался никак использовать это против Когане, и излишняя осторожность маллета раздражала. Он пригрозил наложить на него вечное заклинание немоты, если он кому-нибудь проболтается.<br/>– Лэнс, – Аллура придержала его за рукав мантии, приложив палец к губам. – Слышишь?<br/>Лэнс с опаской притормозил. Он слышал возню за дверью одного из кабинетов. Там явно кто-то был. Им оставалось всего лишь дойти до конца коридора, пройти два лестничных пролёта и оказаться у дверей в гостиную Рейвенкло. Сон был так близко.<br/>– Подожди здесь.<br/>Лэнс подошёл к двери, доставая палочку. Он осторожно приоткрыл её, делая шаг внутрь. На полу, спиной к двери, сидел парень. Свет луны очерчивал его фигуру. Причёска, которую Лэнс узнал бы из тысячи – этот ненавистный маллет.<br/>– Когане, отбой уже был.<br/>Кит вздрогнул и обернулся. Лэнс остановился на полпути, опуская палочку. Он хотел сострить, но осёкся, лишь приподнимая бровь. Кровь тонкой струйкой стекала по виску из разбитой брови, пачкая чистую белую рубашку. Мантия разорвана в нескольких местах. Он сидел на полу, расставив согнутые ноги и опираясь на них локтями.<br/>– Проваливай, Макклейн, – голова наклонилась вбок, и Кит сплюнул кровавую слюну на пол, вытерев след на подбородке рукавом мантии.<br/>Лэнс вздохнул и вышел в коридор. Аллура ходила из стороны в сторону, но зайти в кабинет не решалась. Лэнс оберегал её так же, как и любую другую девочку, с которой дежурил по вечерам, не позволяя заходить в темные коридоры и пустующие кабинеты. Он как-никак был джентльменом.<br/>– Что там? – завидев Лэнса, она подошла к нему, пытаясь заглянуть за спину.<br/>– Ничего, просто Пивз, – Лэнс плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. – Пойдём, я провожу тебя.<br/>– Хорошо.<br/>Аллура всё ещё пыталась заглянуть Лэнсу за спину и убедиться, что это действительно Пивз. Лэнс знал, насколько девушка ненавидела неуместные шутки приведения, и начал историю об одной из них. Макклейн сам не знал, зачем делал это, но злой взгляд Когане и вид его разбитых губ стояли перед глазами. И Лэнс делал то, что привык делать всегда – отвлекал внимание.<br/>Он проводил Аллуру и вернулся обратно так быстро, как только мог. Макклейн притормозил возле кабинета, неловко топчась и не решаясь зайти. Если Когане всё ещё там, он непременно пошлёт его куда подальше не дав и слова сказать.<br/>Лэнс не знал, зачем вообще сюда пришёл, и что заставило его вернуться. Вид побитой собаки или разбитые губы, нос и бровь. Или свежий наливающийся синяк под глазом.<br/>– Что?<br/>Сухо спросил Кит заслышав скрип двери, раздавшийся в оглушительной тишине кабинета.<br/>– Кто тебя так? – спросил Лэнс, кивая на разбитую губу.<br/>– Тебе какое дело?<br/>Лэнс съежился от пронизывающего взгляда тёмно-серых глаз. Снова задался вопросом:<i> «что я вообще здесь забыл?» </i><br/>– Вставай.<br/>– С какой стати?<br/>– Вставай, Когане, после нас выйдут патрулировать Снейп и Макгоногалл, – Лэнс схватил Кита за руку, поднимая с пола. Тот зашипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, – если не хочешь нарваться на них, иди за мной.<br/>Лэнс петлял по коридорам, обходя слишком светлые места и прислушивался к посторонним звукам. Кит молча шёл следом, к удивлению Лэнса, он не задал ни одного вопроса.<br/>Макклейн остановился на восьмом этаже, прошёлся вдоль стены три раза, пока перед ним не оказалась крепкая на вид деревянная дверь. Он открыл её, пропуская Когане вперёд. Кит недоверчиво покосился на Лэнса и зашёл внутрь.<br/>Просторная светлая комната не похожа на то, о чём думал Лэнс, прохаживаясь вдоль стены выручай-комнаты. Он хотел подлечить раны Кита и выпроводить того обратно в подземелья, а не устраивать экскурсию.<br/>Полная и весьма достоверная копия его собственной спальни в родительском доме. Лэнс замешкался, сильнее сжав ручку двери. Никто из Хогвартса не был у него в гостях и, честно признаться, Лэнс не хотел никого пускать, но выбора не было. Даже если он сейчас закроет дверь и повторит всё заново – результат останется прежним. Макклейн разочарованно выдохнул и зашёл вслед за Когане.<br/>Лэнс не надеялся, что комната примет вид лазарета, но он и не рассчитывал пускать своего вечного соперника в святую святых. Скоро рождественские каникулы, Лэнс сможет съездить домой к родителям и восполнить понемногу тускнеющие воспоминания о родне.<br/>Кит поймал взгляд Лэнса и вопросительно кивнул в сторону компьютерного стола, заваленного комиксами.<br/>– Что это за место?<br/>Лэнс вздрогнул и поежился, от взгляда Кита было не по себе.  Когане стоял возле кровати, не решаясь сесть. Это было единственным местом в помещении, не считая компьютерного кресла, заваленного вещами Лэнса, куда бы он мог присесть.<br/>Рубашка на левом боку пропиталась кровью и была разорвана в нескольких местах. При тусклом свете камина Кит выглядел слишком потрёпанным. Синяк под глазом багровел, а порез над бровью покрылся кровавой корочкой.<br/>– Моя комната.<br/>Голос Лэнса прозвучал глухо, он успел зайти в ванную и найти аптечку в шкафчике над раковиной. Расположение вещей, лосьонов для лица и тела, даже его зубная щетка, сомнений не осталось – это его комната в мире магглов.<br/>Кит сидел на краю кровати Лэнса и смотрелся в домашней обстановке слишком уместно. Макклейн знал, что Когане полукровка, но это не мешало ему учиться на Слизерине и водить дружбу с Малфоем. Возможно, Малфой не знал об этом, как и не знал кто-либо другой. Не окажись Лэнс тогда в том злосчастном коридоре после отбоя, он бы тоже не знал.<br/>Макклейн присел на край кровати в относительной отдаленности от Когане. Он собирался обработать ему раны и выпроводить. Услуга за услугу. Помощь за помощь. В конце концов, он получил превосходно на зельеварении впервые за все годы учёбы.<br/>Аккуратно смочив ватный диск в перекиси, Лэнс протянул руку и остановился. Он понятия не имел, почему не мог отвести взгляд и перестать пялиться на Кита, сидевшего на его кровати. Кита, так гармонирующего с его, Лэнсовым, беспорядком.<br/>– Мне нужно, – Лэнс отвернул голову в тот момент, когда Кит повернулся к нему, – обработать твои раны.<br/>– Я могу сам, – Кит развернулся к Лэнсу с явным намерением отобрать аптечку у того из рук.<br/>Лэнс упрямо сжал губы и отрицательно покачал головой. Ему всё равно, кто это сделал. Всё равно, насколько сильно досталось Когане. Всё равно, что синяки будут сходить неделю, а то и больше, если они не поторопятся.<br/>– Сильно болит?<br/>Лэнс думал, что он сможет заболтать Кита, тот перестанет сопротивляться и сделает этот вечер приятней для них обоих. Он <i>надеялся</i>, что так будет. Он ни в коем случает <i>не хотел</i>, чтобы Кит ему <i>доверился</i>.<br/>– Бывало и хуже.<br/>Кит повернул разбитую руку костяшками наверх и положил поверх красно-синего покрывала кровати. Костяшки пальцев стёрты практически до мяса, безымянный палец левой руки распух и вывернулся под неестественным углом.<br/>Лэнс осторожно поливал сверху перекисью и промакивал уже чистым диском выступающую розовую от крови пену. Он старался не смотреть на Кита. Но взгляд предательски возвращался к лицу слизеринца.<br/>Когане сидел с закрытыми глазами и дышал через рот. Освещаемые светом камина ресницы подрагивали и отбрасывали тени на бледные щеки. Черные волосы растрепались и в некоторых местах слиплись от крови. Лэнс сжал пластиковый пузырёк с перекисью слишком сильно, капли жидкости вперемешку с кровью попали на кровать. Он выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.<br/>– Кто это сделал? – прозвучало сдавленно, слишком надтреснуто. Лэнс не мог себя контролировать, как не пытался.<br/>– Это неважно.<br/>– Важно, – Лэнс практически прошептал слова, сжимая кровавые ватки в руке, – для меня важно.<br/>Кит молчал, и Лэнс перевёл взгляд, удерживаемый на руке, обратно на лицо. Он собирался мельком посмотреть и вернуться обратно к обработке ран, но взгляд задержался на слизеринце на долгие тридцать секунд. Его сонный взгляд скользил по лицу Лэнса, опустился вниз на сжатые в кулак руки и вернулся к лицу.<br/>Огонь камина причудливо играл с цветом глаз Когане, и Лэнс в который раз признался сам себе, что Кит был <i>потрясающе красив</i>. Побитый, с глубоким порезом над бровью, алеющим синяком под глазом и кровавыми подтеками по всему телу, Кит оставался Китом.<br/>– Ты собираешься закончить? – Лэнс вздрогнул и отвернулся, перед этим заметив, что взгляд Кита сместился в район его шеи. Туда, где не хватало галстука, который он скинул в ванной, прежде чем умыться.<br/>– Д-да, – голос дрогнул, Кит пошевелил пальцами и участки голой кожи соприкоснулись. Лэнса током прошибло от одного единственного случайного прикосновения.<br/>Он глубоко вздохнул, приводя дыхание в порядок. Сердце загнанным зверем билось в груди.<br/>Лэнс в очередной раз смочил ватку и вытер оставшуюся пену на костяшках пальцев. Они больше не выглядели, как кровавое месиво.<br/>– Дай другую.<br/>Кит послушно развернулся, задев своим коленом, колено Лэнса. Макклейн коротко выдохнул и смутился. Щеки, наверняка, покраснели, настолько сильно они горели.<br/>Когане делал вид, что с ним всё в порядке, но Лэнс видел, как была напряжена его спина и как тяжело он дышал. Морщился от каждого движения и потирал ушибленные рёбра. Лэнс боялся представить, что стало с тем, кого с таким усердием бил Кит. Он сам не раз попадал под удар и знал, что он достаточно крепкий для того, чтобы выбить зуб или сломать рёбра одним ударом. Лэнс знал, что Кит может бить и больнее.<br/>Макклейн на секунду задумался, что на месте соперника Когане мог оказаться он, и усмехнулся. Он этого точно <i>не хотел</i>.<br/>Правой руке досталось куда меньше. По крайне мере кровавой каши не наблюдалось. Аккуратно, стараясь не задеть кожу, Лэнс обработал открытые раны и потянулся за палочкой. Гермиона научила его заживлять такого рода увечья, но не научила делать их чистыми. Каждый раз после стычек со слизеринцами ему приходилось делать одно и тоже. Промывать раны и залечивать их при помощи магии.<br/>Он закончил с руками и поднял взгляд на лицо. Кит следил за ним всё таким же сонным взглядом, немного прикрыв веки.<br/>– Лицо или рёбра?<br/>– Что?<br/>– Сперва лицо или рёбра?<br/>Кит расправил плечи, стянул с себя мантию и отбросил к подножию лэнсовской кровати. Пальцы проворно расстёгивали рубашку, оголяя кожу. Лэнс старался дышать ровнее и успокоить сердце, загнанно бившееся в груди.<br/>Кит следит за Лэнсом, не переставая раздеваться. Губы медленно расплылись в хищную улыбку. Дыхание сбилось окончательно, а сердце пропустило пару ударов. Всё это причиняло почти физическую боль. Лэнс с собой не справлялся, опять.<br/>– Будь нежнее, Лэнс.<br/>Они не часто называли друг друга по имени, поэтому Макклейн вздрогнул. Он не помнил, чтобы вообще когда-либо говорил имя Когане вслух.  От осознания, что Кит назвал его по имени, мысли плавились, а в груди разгорелся настоящий пожар.<br/>Лэнс смотрел Киту в лицо.<br/>Его накрывало. Уже давно. Он знал, что рано или поздно все тормоза сойдут на нет, и он устанет притворяться, что задевал Кита, потому что они <i>соперники</i>. Лэнс был в отчаянии. Он больше не мог и <i>не хотел</i> сопротивляться. Он устал и всё, что ему сейчас было нужно – это уткнуться Киту в шею и вдохнуть полной грудью. Почувствовать кожу к коже и не бояться. Не бояться себя, Кита и окружающих.<br/>Он был абсолютно беспомощен. Перед Китом. Перед его губами. Перед этим его дурацким маллетом. И перед собой.<br/>Лэнс тяжело вздохнул и потянулся к набухающей гематоме над рёбрами. Крови практически не было, только отёк слишком сильный. Сращивать сломанные кости получалось плохо, но он мог попробовать. Избавит Кита от всего этого и выпроводит его из комнаты и из своей жизни, пока не свихнулся окончательно.<br/>Лэнс осторожно дотронулся до кожи и его снова прошибло током, он старался не обращать внимание на реакцию своего тела. Коснулся палочкой, произнося заклинание, Кит вздрогнул.<br/>– Если бы я знал, – дыхание Кита задело волосы Лэнса, от чего тот снова вздрогнул всем телом, – что ты собрался меня так лечить, ни за что бы не пошёл.<br/>Кит поморщился от очередного резкого движения и неприятных ощущений, последовавших вслед за ним.<br/>– А чего ты ждал? – Лэнс вскинул голову и вопросительно уставился, – что я накормлю тебя конфетами, и всё само заживёт?<br/>– Нет, – Кит хитро улыбнулся. – Что поцелуй принцессы меня излечит.<br/>Он следил за Макклейном, за его движениями и реакцией. Кит прекрасно знал, <i>что именно</i> чувствовал Лэнс.<br/>– Ч-что?<br/>– Просто закончи с рёбрами, Макклейн.<br/>Кит расслабил руки и откинулся на кровать, прикрыв глаза. Прошло несколько секунд, но Лэнс понятия не имел, как реагировать на это. Он всё ещё был нервно возбуждён. От любого прикосновения к чужому телу его встряхивало похлеще, чем от заклинаний. А мозг отказывался нормально функционировать.<br/>Макклейн сходил с ума. И причина его сумасшествия, прикрыв глаза, лежала на его кровати.<br/>Лэнс потратил на рёбра слишком много времени и сил. Он старался лишний раз не прикасаться к оголенной коже, но это было практически невозможно. Кожа манила, и Лэнс осторожно провёл по тому месту, где до этого красовалась багровая гематома. Он касался невесомо, перебирал пальцами правой руки по рёбрам Кита, который высасывал из него все соки и жизнерадостность похлеще дементора. В горле пересохло, а дышать стало труднее.<br/>– Что ты делаешь? – хриплый надтреснутый голос. Лэнс повернул голову и зацепился взглядом за  Кита, он облизал губы и Макклейн нервно сглотнул.<br/>– П-проверил, – Лэнс откашлялся, – приподнимись, я залечу бровь.<br/>– Не хочу.<br/>Он не вздрогнул только потому, что прикусил язык и отвлёкся на боль. Кит испытывал его, Лэнса, терпение. И вёл себя, как грёбаная принцесса.<br/>Рука слизеринца слегка сжала колено Лэнса и медленно поднималась выше, он ухватился за ремень лэнсовских брюк и потянул его на себя. Лэнс поддался и переместился ближе, склонился к самому лицу. Их дыхание смешалось, но Лэнс не подал вида, что его это как-то трогало. Рука Кита в опасной близости от паха волновала его куда больше.<br/>Он обработал рану на брови и кончиком пальца провёл по синяку под глазом. Ему не обязательно было трогать, чтобы залечить оставшиеся раны волшебной палочкой, но он не мог отказаться от прикосновений, когда Кит так призывно раскинулся перед ним.<br/>– Пообещай мне кое-что, – Лэнс, засмотревшись на синяк, не сразу осознал, что Кит открыл глаза и рассматривал его лицо.<br/>– Что?<br/>– Сначала пообещай.<br/>– Когане, – Лэнс вздохнул и сжал переносицу двумя пальцами. Он выводил его из себя.<br/>– Пообещай.<br/>– Ладно, хорошо, обещаю.<br/>Лэнс обижено поджал губы на нежную улыбку Кита, появившуюся у того на лице.<br/>– Не возненавидь меня завтра.<br/>– Чт…<br/>– Просто запомни.<br/>– Л-ладно.<br/>Лэнс сморгнул растерянность и вернулся к синяку. Он практически закончил. Осталась пара минут, и Когане сможет идти обратно в змеиный клуб.<br/>Кит больше ничего не говорил. Просто наблюдал за движениями Лэнса. Его взгляд возвращался к открытому участку шеи, спускался ниже, к бедрам и возвращался обратно к смуглой коже на шее. Он запоминал черты лица Лэнса, изучал подвернувшийся материал.<br/>– Лэнс, – тот поднял голову и нос к носу столкнулся с Китом. Рваный выдох вырвался из груди и Лэнс застыл в напряжении.<br/>Кит смотрел ему в глаза несколько секунд. Взгляд спустился к губам и остановился. Лэнс нервничал так, что вспотели руки, он облизал губы и задушено пискнул, когда губы Кита накрыли его. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Лэнс пытался отстраниться, но не успел. Рука Когане надавила на шею, пальцы сомкнулись на мантии, притягивая к себе.<br/>Макклейн заскулил в поцелуй, как раненое животное. Кит немного отстранился, перевёл дыхание, мягко и нежно смотрел. Ждал. Молчаливо ждал разрешения на продолжение. И Лэнс сдался. Закрыл глаза и подался вперед, практически наваливаясь на Кита. Лэнс плохо соображал, что делал. Язык Кита оказался между его губ, исследуя рот.<br/>Макклейн закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям, его ощутимо вело, и он не мог этому сопротивляться. Вспоминая все предыдущие стычки, все те разы, когда Лэнсу самому хотелось проделать такие вещи с Китом. Зажать в углу после тренировки по квиддичу. Потного и взъерошенного, и не отпускать, пока губы не распухнут и румянец не окрасит щеки.<br/>Лэнс ненавидел себя за это, но фантазии всплывали всё чаще.  Он нуждался в Ките и его прикосновениях, как в воздухе. И неважно, что раньше ему казалось, что он блеванёт, если поговорит с Когане на минуту дольше. Сейчас хотелось разговаривать постоянно. Рассказать всё о себе и узнать всё о Ките.<br/>Лэнс сместился, перекидывая ноги через Кита, сел тому на колени, потерся промежностью о пах Кита и глухо застонал в поцелуй. Он не мог остановиться, ему было мало. Мало простых прикосновений. Мало Кита. Ему нужно чувствовать его кожа к коже.<br/>Руки Кита тянулись к его мантии, она оказалась в том же углу, что и грязная разорванная мантия Кита. Пальцы слегка подрагивали, расстёгивая пуговицы на форменной рубашке. Кит смотрел Лэнсу в глаза пока делал это. Давал ему шанс уйти, отказаться. Но Лэнс сходил с ума и не мог этого сделать.<br/>Они сидели лицом к лицу, по пояс голые и смущенные. Лэнс смотрел на плечи Кита, выпирающие косточки и ямку у самой шеи. Он наклонился вперёд, ведя рукой вверх по предплечью, задержался на выпуклом шраме у плеча и нерешительно замер.<br/>Кит подался навстречу, вовлекая в очередной поцелуй. Он сжал нижнюю губу Лэнса зубами несильно прикусил, медленно провёл языком зализывая укус. Сознание уплывало, перед глазами было мутно и Лэнс проморгался, пытаясь избавить от пелены, прижался теснее.<br/>– У тебя стоит.<br/>Это не вопрос, констатация факта. Лэнсу приятно настолько, что он готов срастить с Китом, лишь бы это ощущение не заканчивалось. Он не прекращал ёрзать на коленях у Когане, потому что усидеть на месте выше его сил. Внутри зудела и скреблась назойливая мысль, что Лэнс хотел почувствовать Кита везде, но он от неё отмахнулся.<br/>– У тебя тоже.<br/>Лэнс почувствовал  прикосновение к члену через форменные брюки и протяжно застонал в поцелуй, выгибая спину. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходило. Мысли путались, ощущения смешались. Руки Кита были всюду. На пояснице, на тазовых косточках и на члене.<br/>Лэнс отстранился, чуть отодвигаясь. Он смотрел на раскрасневшееся лицо Кита, его растрепанные волосы и подернутые дымкой глаза. Мышцы, ярко очерченные мышцы живота. Лэнс провёл по нему рукой, задержался на выпиравших тазовых косточках и опустил руку на кожаный ремень.<br/>Тело Кита совершенно, и Лэнс не понимал, почему он вообще посмотрел в его сторону. За какие заслуги? Он втайне любовался Когане, но никогда не замечал никаких взглядов в ответ. А сейчас Кит лежал под ним с покрасневшими щеками и рваным дыханием.<br/>– Хватит думать, – Кит взял Лэнса за руку, переплетая пальцы, – тебе не идёт.<br/>– Заткнись.<br/>Лэнс съехал вниз по коленям Кита. Он переплёл пальцы со второй рукой Когане и просто смотрел долгих тридцать секунд глаза в глаза. Он раздумывал над тем, много ли было у Кита опыта с парнями. Он, Пидж и Ханк разговаривали на эту тему в башне старост, сидя у камина в гостиной. У Когане никогда не было девушки и Кэти пошутила на эту тему, сказав, что он играл за другую команду. И оказалась, как всегда, права. Гениальная Кэти Холт. Лэнс не верил и никогда бы не поверил, не окажись они здесь сейчас.<br/>Эта мысль быстро улетучилась, когда Лэнс ощутил осторожные поглаживания пальцев. Кит больше не смотрел на него, его взгляд был направлен на их переплетённые пальцы.<br/>Лэнс стиснул зубы и наклонился, затягивая Кита в очередной поцелуй. Он не мог им насытиться. Пальцы свело судорогой, и он задрал руки Кита над головой, захватывая их одной рукой, второй приподнимая лицо Когане за подбородок. Он провёл большим пальцем по губам, очерчивая контур. Даже губы у Кита чертовски красивые, произведение искусства.<br/>Он снова поцеловал его, опустил руку на шею и ощутил бешеный ритм пульса. Лэнс исследовал тело Кита, скользя вниз рукой.  Задержался на груди и животе, погладил выступающие тазовые косточки.<br/>– Лэнс, – Кит выдохнул имя в поцелуй, укусив того за губу.<br/>Макклейн открыл глаза и встретился с похотливым взглядом Когане. Он упёрся пятками в матрас приподнимая бёдра. Лэнс, почти сидевший на нём, ощутил насколько тот был возбуждён. Кит подался вперёд, не давая возможности насладиться видом на своё выгнутое тело. Ему не терпелось ощутить прикосновения Лэнса.<br/>– Хватит дразнить меня, Лэнс.<br/>Оставив влажную дорожку из поцелуев, Макклейн прикусил нежную кожу шеи и опустился вниз, освободив руки из захвата. Кит тут же запустил руки в волосы Лэнса, дергая того обратно и вовлекая в очередной поцелуй. Они целовались, пока у Лэнса не закончился воздух и он не отстранился, делая глубокий рваный вдох.<br/>Кит приподнялся и сел на колени, прижимаясь к Лэнсу. Сердце сделало очередной кульбит и ухнуло куда-то вниз. Рваные вдохи, которые удавалось сделать Лэнсу в перерыве между поцелуями, плохо влияли на ход мыслей. Он запутался и перестал чётко соображать.<br/>Кит стянул с него и себя штаны, ему не терпелось прикоснуться к нежной коже Лэнса. Его руки обжигали. Они были горячие, и Лэнсу казалось, что у него останутся следы в тех местах, где он его касался.<br/>Прежде чем Лэнс окончательно потерял рассудок, он осознал одну чёткую мысль. Кит Когане – чёртов показушник, притворявшийся, что не помнил, как Лэнс нёс его на руках. Но мысль ускользнула, стоило Киту дотронуться до члена Лэнса и провести по нему рукой. Макклейн застонал так громко, что ему пришлось закусить костяшки пальцев. Он прижался к виску Кита, рвано дыша.<br/>Когане сделал ещё несколько движений, прежде чем Лэнс перехватил его руку, накрывая его пальцы своими. Он пытался отдышаться и выровнять дыхание. Макклейн не собирался оставаться у Когане в долгу, они должны сделать это вместе или не делать вообще.<br/>– Расслабься, – Кит провёл носом по его щеке и прошептал на ухо, – я буду осторожен.<br/>Лэнс кивнул, но руки не убрал, он расслабил хватку, позволяя Киту вести, но только в этот раз. Когане обхватил оба члена руками, направляя и помогая Лэнсу. Они оба дышали рвано и то и дело сбивались с ритма. В голове шумело. Всё тело горело огнем, Лэнс как будто попал под заклинание и не мог освободиться.<br/>Большой палец Кита прижался к головке, очерчивая её круговыми движениями, и Лэнс окончательно потерял рассудок. Он протяжно застонал и поцеловал Кита, чтобы хоть как-то себя отвлечь от ощущений, которые переворачивали его мир с ног на голову.<br/>Макклейн зацепился одной рукой за плечи Когане и уткнулся лбом ему в висок, рвано дыша. Состояние Кита ничуть не лучше, он также плавился от прикосновений Лэнса. Его грудная клетка поднималась в такт дыханию очень и очень быстро. Он вздрагивал от прикосновений и жался ближе, стоило Лэнсу чуть-чуть отстраниться.<br/>Они встретились взглядами, и Лэнс заметил в глазах Кита столько эмоций, сколько не видел у него за предыдущие пять лет учебы вместе взятые. Он снова поцеловал его, нежно, едва касаясь губ, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Кит с протяжным стоном кончил ему в руку.<br/>Лэнс гладил его по лицу и целовал шею, оставляя красные собственнические отметины. Когане зажмурился и вцепился в спину Макклейна. Он сонно открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз на все ещё стоявший член Лэнса.<br/>– Дай мне…<br/>– Всё в порядке, – Лэнс провёл носом по шее Кита и поцеловал того за ухом, – я в норме.<br/>Кит никогда не слушал, что ему говорили, и этот раз не был исключением. Он сжал член Лэнса слишком сильно. Макклейн выгнул спину, плотнее прижимаясь к Киту. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Когане и дышал свозь плотно сжатые зубы. Тело не слушалось, туман, казалось бы отступивший, снова появился перед глазами. Тело горело огнём, Когане ускорился, и Лэнс не продержался даже пары минут, прикусив плечо Кита, кончил ему в руку.<br/>– Теперь ты в норме.<br/>Лэнс повалил Кита на спину, укладываясь сверху. Он смотрел ему в глаза и не мог перестать любоваться. Кит дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки и достал из верхнего ящика салфетки, вытер руки себе и Лэнсу, протёр живот и выбросил грязные салфетки в мусорную корзину у стола, на удивление, не промахнувшись.<br/>– Как ты узнал?<br/>– Что?<br/>– Что салфетки там.<br/>– Лэнс.<br/>Кит смотрел на него, ухмыляясь, и краска стыда залила щеки.<br/>– О, ясно.<br/>Когане вытащил из-под них одеяло, укрывая Лэнса и прижимая того ближе к себе.<br/>– Разве тебе не нужно вернуться в клуб слизней? – голос Макклейна звучал сонно.<br/>– Завтра.<br/>– Уверен?<br/>– Уверен, Лэнс, заткнись и дай поспать.<br/>– Ладно.<br/>Он ещё немного поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и заснул со счастливой улыбкой на губах.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>я знаю, кто кого нёс на руках в бондинг момент, если что.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>